Forever Always
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Rei and Cloud have always been the best of friends since they were children. Ever since Cloud left her to become SOLDIER in Midgar, Rei disappeared. Or did she? The summary is horrible. If you guys can think of one do PM me. Thank you! xD
1. Prologue

**Don't Flame me if this is not good or a bit cheesy. I'm not all that great at writing yet.**

 _"Cloud!"_

 _A girl at the age of ten, with beautiful white back-length hair and sparkling purple eyes, was running towards a boy who was older than her by two years. He had blond spiky hair with bright blue eyes._

 _Turning to the running girl, Cloud's eyes widen when the girl suddenly slams into him. They both toppled over and land on the ground harshly._

 _"R-Rei?" Cloud stuttered, red face at how close her face was to his._

 _Lifting herself up with her hand, she was on her hands and knees on top of him as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry Cloud. I didn't stop fast enough." Blushing still, Cloud tried to look away from her but his eyes still kept their gaze on her, "D-don't worry about it."_

 _Getting off of him, she stood up and pats the dirt that was on her beautiful blue dress before giving him a hand. Accepting, Cloud pulls himself up and pats himself of dirt as well._

 _Once done, he turns to look at Rei, just to see the excitement in her shining amethyst eyes and a bright smile on her face, "We're still going to see the Meteor Shower right?"_

 _With a smile, Cloud nodded, "Yeah of course. I did promise you."_

 _Shouting in excitement, Rei started jumping as she threw her arms up, "Yay!" Still excited, she grabbed Cloud's hand and started running up the hill that led to Mt. Nibel, "Let's hurry before it starts Cloud! I don't want to miss it!"_

 _Laughing at her excitement, he tightened his hand around her small ones as he took the lead. They didn't go far from the small town nor close to the Mountain. There was a hill there. A hill that a lone tree itself stood there proudly as if watching over the town and its people._

 _Arriving, the two quickly sat on the hill as they lean their backs against the tree. The Meteor Shower hasn't started and yet a cold breeze blew by, making the girl shiver a bit. She tried to hide it from Cloud the best she could since she didn't want him to worry about her and then make them both miss it if he suggested for them to go home._

 _Unfortunately, Cloud did see her shiver and frown, "Are you cold Rei?" Shaking her head furiously, Rei tried to play it off, "N-nope. I-I'm okay Cloud. I feel p-perfectly fine." Her stutters didn't help convince him however as he started to get up._

 _Thinking that he was going to make them go back home, Rei started to panic and was about to tell him that she was actually fine until she saw him go to the side of the tree, picking something up. Curious, she leaned forward a bit from where she sat to try and see what he was getting._

 _When he stood back up, she saw that he had a blue blanket in hand. Tilting her head, she asked, "Where did that come from?" Before he could answer, Rei gasped as she pointed at him, "Was it magic? Did you do magic to make that blanket appear?"_

 _Chuckling at her adorableness, he shook his head, "I didn't do magic Rei. I brought it here this afternoon in case you got cold." Walking to stand in front of her, he softly smiled at her as he handed the blanket to her, "Here."_

 _About to accept it, she stopped when she noticed that there was only one blanket. Frowning, she shook her head, "You should use it Cloud. There's only one and the blanket is quite small. So only one of us can use it."_

 _He frowned, "But you're cold Rei. I don't want you catching a cold the next day. If you do... I'll know that it's my fault that you got sick."_

 _Thinking, her face brightens up as she thought of an idea. Patting on the spot that he was sitting on earlier, she smiles at him at the confusion that was shown upon his face. Not wanting to ruin her idea, she pouted as she pats on the ground again, "Come sit down!" Not wanting to question on her action, he quietly sat back down on his spot with the blanket still in hand._

 _Grabbing it out of his hands, she unfolded it as she wrapped it around him. Shock, he was about to stand up and deny, telling for her to use it. But what surprised him next was her pushing him back down onto the ground as she seated herself between his legs and wrapping them both in the blanket._

 _Looking at him over her shoulder, she smiles, "See! This way the both of us are warm and can still watch the Meteor Shower together!" She then snuggled herself closer to him as she lay her back to his chest._

 _What she didn't notice was that as she did this, Cloud's face became bright red down his neck to the tip of his ears as steam appeared a bit over his head. Shyness overcoming him, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist as he held her close to him. His hold only made her snuggle in his arms more. Smiling, the redness of his face calmed down to a mere small blush as he tightens his hold on her and that's when the Meteor Shower started._

 _Gazing at them in amazement, Rei stared at them in awe as they sparkled in the night sky. "Beautiful," said Rei. Looking away from the Meteor Shower, Cloud looks down at her as he smiles, "Yeah." She looked over at him with a bright smile, "Are you going to make a wish Cloud? I heard that if you make a wish, it might come true."_

 _Thinking about it, Cloud nodded, "Yeah I am. Are you going to Rei?" Nodding, she takes a look at the falling stars before turning to look back at him, "Yeah! And do you want to know what it is?" Curious, he shrugs, "Sure."_

 _Standing up, she took a couple steps forward before turning to look at him, a bright smile on her face with her arms spread out, "I wish for the both of us to stay together forever and ever! No matter where we are or what happens, the both of us will always have each other!"_

 _Cloud's eyes were wide at her wish. No one, not even the town kids would ever want to be his friend. He was always alone. The kids always feared him until Rei came and became his first and very best friend. No matter where he went, she followed him with that bright smile on her face and would always play with him. The other kids tried to get her away from him one day, which hurt him. He thought for sure that she would go with them and forget about him. But, that didn't happen as she rejected them and came running back to him._

 _So hearing her wish made him cry without him noticing. When she saw his tears, she didn't panic or laugh. Her bright smile turned soft as she knelt between his legs. He was a bit taller than her when she did this._

 _Bringing a hand up, she wiped his tears away, her smile never leaving her face. Looking down at her, Cloud couldn't hold back the emotion inside of him as he pulled her to him. He held her as tears fell upon her shoulder of her blue dress. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him to let him know that she was there for him, never letting him go._

 _A few minutes pass as he slowly pulled away. When he did, he blushed, embarrassed that he cried on his crush/best friend's blue dress. "S-sorry Rei," he mumbled._

 _She softly shook her head, "It's okay. It can always be washed." Then her gaze went to the tree that Cloud was leaning on. An idea suddenly struck her as her eyes brighten. "Cloud, do you still have your dagger?" she asked, excited on what she was going to do._

 _Confuse at her sudden excitement, he nodded. He pulled the dagger that he carries for protection out from his pocket. He hesitated a bit on giving it to her. Unlike him, she didn't have any sword training. So he was worry about her cutting herself._

 _The look of hesitation was shown in his eyes. So quickly grabbing his dagger before he changes his mind, she stepped around his legs and closer to the tree as she started using it to carve into the tree. He freaked a bit when she grabbed it, but when he saw her handling the dagger just fine, curiosity got the best of him._

 _He stood up and tried to see what she was carving. Before he could see it, however, she stepped over his line of sight as she covered what she was doing with her arms. She looked at him over her shoulder as she pouted, "No looking until I'm done."_

 _Deciding on teasing her a bit, he started to lean on the other side to pretend to try and see, but she saw and quickly got in front of him. He kept at it on going the other way again until Rei started to whine, "Cloud~!"_

 _Chuckling, he raises his arms in surrender as he turns around to look back up at the Meteor Shower, "Fine. I won't look until you're done." What caught him off guard was when she jumped to wrap her arms around his shoulder, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before she let go and went back to finish her carving. His face went bright red and felt really happy that he decided to let her finish whatever she was carving._

 _A minute pass as Rei exclaimed, "Finish!"_

 _Still not turning around, Cloud talked over his shoulder, "Can I see it now?"_

 _She giggled, "Yeah."_

 _Turning to look at what she had carved, his eyes widen as he slowly took a step towards it. In arm's reach, Cloud lifted a hand up as he slowly and lightly touches the carving, almost afraid as if it was going to disappear. There, on the tree, was Rei's carving. It had_ ** _Cloud Strife + Rei Hunter = Forever Always_** _._

 _Bounding up to him, she smiles, "This way, you know that it's proof. Proof that I will always be with you Cloud." He turned to her and smiled, pulling her into a hug. She in return. Burying his nose in her hair, he thanked her, "Thank you Rei."_

 _She snuggled her face into his chest, mumbling, "For what?"_

 _"For being my friend. For always being there for me. For everything," he said, as he hugged her a bit tighter._

 _Smiling, she hugged him back just as tight, "Always Cloud. You're precious to me. No one will be able to replace you."_

 _Smiling, he buries his head in her neck, "Same here. No one will be able to replace you Rei. You are just as precious to me as well."_

 _They held each other for a while until they both decided to pull away but still have their arms around each other. Tilting her head, Rei's smile never faded as she asked, "So, what's your wish Cloud?" Turning his head away, his gaze never left her as he smirked, "It's a secret."_

 _She pouted, "Oh come on. I told you mine. Now it's your turn to tell me yours."_

 _Shaking his head, he lets go of her as he put his hands behind his head, "If I told you it wouldn't come true. That's how wishing upon a shooting star, or in our case, a Meteor Shower works."_

 _Gaping, she took a step away from him and pointed his dagger at him, "You didn't tell me that!" Then she sighs and shrugs, "Oh well, my wish will still come true no matter what."_

 _Chuckling, Cloud took his dagger back, putting it away, and hugs her from behind with the blanket wrapped around them as he put his chin on her head. Not rejecting his skinship, she tried to snuggle herself as close as she can to his warmth as they both watch the Meteor Shower together. Looking down at her with his eyes, Cloud softly smiles, 'My wish, is for you to always be by my side forever Rei. And, hopefully, to be something more.'_

Opening her eyes from the sudden memory of her childhood best friend, her sight was met by her everyday life. Stuck in a tube with turquoise water that was mix with Jenova's cells, making her expose to Mako. A man with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a white lab coat was soon standing in front of her tube to where she floated.

He had a smile on his face as he looked at her, "My greatest experiment of all time. Out of every one of them, they were all mere failures. But you my dear, is my greatest of all for your body has fully accepted the Jenova's cell. And yet, not once has your body changed. Amazing." With that he left, laughing. Closing her eyes, Rei went to slumber once more.

 **Oh how I miss reading some FF7 x Oc.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. See Ya Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 1

The train of Midgar slowly came to a stop as the steam puff out of the smokestack. The passengers got off the train when the doors opened. A particular group of people soon exit off of the train in a rush, separating themselves to check their surroundings in front of the station. An area that is located under Sector 7 Plate for the slums.

This group of people was called AVALANCHE. A group that is destroying Shinra's Mako Reactors so they could save the Planet.

Stepping off of the train, Cloud looked around the area. The place was filled with deserted junks and metals because of the Plate above. Those who live above doesn't give a damn for those who live below. The reason? The rich lives on the Plates while the poor lives in the Slums, which is located below the Plates.

"Yo! Get over here, all'ya!" Barret yelled, gaining the group's attention.

Sighing, Cloud didn't argue as he went towards the group. Seeing that everyone has gathered, Barret nodded, "This mission was a success. But don't get lazy now. The hard part's still to come! Don't y'all be scared of that explosion! Cause the next one's gonna be bigger than that!" Taking a couple steps towards where Sector 7 Slum is, Barret then turns back around to give them one last order, "Meet back at the hideout! Move out!"

With that, they all rush to go to their hideout, checking their surroundings to see if they have been followed as they ran. Cloud didn't rush like the others as he took his time to get back. That doesn't mean that he isn't keeping an eye on his surroundings though. Taking a trinket out from his shirt, he looked down at the necklace that he always wore around his neck.

The necklace was a shape of a half heart with a wing on it. Located in the center of it is a word, "Forever". Smiling, Cloud could still remember the day that Rei has given this necklace to him as if it was only yesterday.

~Flashback~

 _It was the day that Cloud was leaving to go to Midgar. To become SOLDIER just like his idol, Sephiroth. He was fourteen now and he couldn't wait to make Rei be amazed at his accomplishment._

 _Checking to make sure that he had everything, he nodded, satisfied. Leaving his room, he was met by his mother who was waiting for him by the front door. She had a frown on her face. Cloud mentally sighed as he knew what she was about to say._

 _Walking up to her, he grabbed her hands in his, "Mother-" he started. But was interrupted as she shook her head, "No Cloud. I know that I can not change your mind. It's just…" she trailed off as she looked down at the floor before looking up at him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears as she smiles at him, "I want you to be careful and to write to me often just to let me know that you are doing alright."_

 _Smiling, Cloud nodded, "I promise."_

 _The tears finally flow down her face as she hugged him tightly. Hugging her back, Cloud was grateful to have her as his mother for she has always been there for him after his father passed. He knew how hard it was for her. Being a single mother while working and taking care of him at the same time._

 _Which is why while he was growing up, he tried his best to help her as much as he could when he was a child. Now that he's older, he wants to give all those time that she has raised him back to her as he goes and becomes SOLDIER to give her the income that he makes so she can live stress-free._

 _Backing from the hug, Cloud nodded, "I have to get moving now."_

 _His mother wiped her tears away and smiled, nodding, "Be careful and good luck."_

 _Giving her one last smile, he opened the door and left his home. A home that he has lived his whole life. Not looking back, he started walking towards the entrance of the small town._

 _He stopped at the gate and took a deep breath before exhaling. He knew that it will be a long time before he came back here._

 _Looking down at the ground, he became a bit sullen. He was really hoping on seeing Rei one last time before he left. She was his one and only friend. A friend who has always been there for and with him all these years._

 _Not once has she left his side and yet, he's the one who is leaving hers. He remembered the night of the Meteor Shower. A wish that she has boldly claimed. A wish that the both of them will forever be together no matter where they were._

 _He chuckled as her pouted face popped up. Sighing, he kept the memory of her face in his mind as he finally decides to set out to Midgar. Just when he set a foot forward down, a voice stopped him._

 _"Cloud!"_

 _Recognizing it, Cloud turns around to confront her. But instead of coming face to face, the person collided into him, making them both fall to the ground. Wincing at the impact, Cloud pushed himself with his elbows to sit up as he tried to confront them again._

 _"Cloud, I can't believe you were going to leave without letting me see you off you dork!" the girl exclaimed._

 _Finally meeting her eyes, Cloud blush at their proximity. Their nose was almost touching each other and if he had pushed himself up a little more, he would've made them both accidentally kiss each other. Though he wouldn't mind, he didn't want to take the chance to ruin his friendship with the girl._

 _Focusing back on the girl's pouting face, Cloud rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "Well, I didn't want to bother you."_

 _Scoffing, Rei pouted, "You wouldn't bother me at all! You're my best friend Cloud. I would always put you first before anything."_

 _Touch by her words, Cloud put a hand on her head, touching his forehead with hers, smiling, "Thank you." She grinned and pushed her forehead a bit on his, "You're welcome! But I didn't come here to say that." Confuse, Cloud leaned away and tilt his head, "Then what did you come here to say?"_

 _Standing, Rei patted the dirt off of her. Taking a good look at her, Cloud could see that she was wearing a long blue shirt that had a black waist belt with gray shorts that could barely be seen because of the long shirt. She was wearing black combat boots as well. The only difference that he saw on her was a silver trinket around her neck._

 _Seeing her offering a hand to him, he accepted it as he pulled himself up and pat the dirt off of him. Once done, he pointed to the necklace, "Where'd you get that?" Looking down at it, she smiles, "I made it. I also made you one too!"_

 _Bringing a hand out, she grabbed his hand as she put something in it. Opening his hand to see what it was, he was met with the same necklace as hers. Seeing as he wasn't putting it on, Rei grabbed it out of his hand, unclipped the chain, and clipped it around his neck. As she did this, not once did his eyes averted away from the necklace that she has given him._

 _"There!" she exclaimed, snapping him out from his staring._

 _He frowns down at the necklace, "What's it for?"_

 _Showing hers to him, he saw that hers was also a half heart with a wing on it. There, in the middle of the heart was the word, "_ _Always_ _" on it. Standing next to him so they were touching each other, which made Cloud try to push his blush down so she couldn't see it, Rei grabbed his and put their necklaces together. His eyes widen when he saw that they made a whole heart with a pair of wings._

 _But that's not what surprised him. It was the words. They have now formed, "_ _Forever Always_ _". Looking at her, Cloud saw a smile on her face as she looks at him, "This is our promise. Our wish. If you ever wish to see me-" she trailed off as she clicked the wings, to make them look as if they flapping, and it opened. Revealing a picture of them._

 _It was a recent picture that they took. In fact, it was just yesterday that they had taken it and Rei had really wanted a picture of them together before he left. In his pendant, was a picture of Rei as there was a picture of him in hers. "-this way, we will never forget how each other look like. Though I doubt I will ever forget how you look like," she finished, giggling._

 _Smiling at the best gift that he has ever received, he hugged her. He could feel her hug him back as she whispers, "Don't ever forget about me. Okay?" Tightening his hug, he whispered back, "I won't."_

 _Pulling away from each other, Cloud looked at her one last time. To keep her beautiful face memorize in his memory. Even though he has a picture of her, seeing the real thing is always the greatest. He debated then if he should confess his feelings for her. To have her wait for him until he comes back. In case she was to ever fall in love with someone who is not him._

 _Mentally shaking that away, he mentally made a promise to himself that he will confess to her when he has made SOLDIER and… if she isn't with someone else then, he will ask her to become his. Giving her a smile, he turns to finally head to Midgar._

~End of Flashback~

Smiling at the memory, Cloud clicked the wing, opening the heart to reveal Rei with her smiling face. He couldn't wait to see her again. He really couldn't. But on that _day_ when he returned, she wasn't there. None of the townsfolk knew.

Bringing her picture close up, he softly kissed it before putting it away. Passing the pillar that held the Sector 7 Plate, he followed as Barret and the others went straight towards a bar call 7th Heaven. Barret made a huge commotion as he rapidly fires his gun in the bar, making all the customers run out. After they all got out, Barret came back out of the bar as well to make sure no one else, other than AVALANCHE, was trying to get in by standing in front of the stairs that led to the bar. Tifa came rushing out as well, bowing, apologizing to the angry customers that just got kicked out.

Mentally sighing, Cloud still didn't understand how he got himself involved with them. Still needing his money for doing the last mission, Cloud walked up to the gun-arm man. When Barret noticed him, he chuckled, "You wanna meet your little baby?" Narrowing his eyes at his stupid joke about Tifa, Cloud glared at him, "Out of my way." Chuckling, he brought his hands up in mock surrender, "Heh! Jes calm down. Can't have people suspectin' us." Shaking his head, Cloud moved around him, "Just get out of the way." Moving, Barret grunted, "Ok! Go on ahead." He then mutters to himself, "Man can't even take a joke."

Ignoring, Cloud swung the bar doors open. "Papa!" a little girl exclaimed excitedly. She hopped off of the bar stool and rushes towards him. But when she notices that he wasn't her father, she stopped and started running towards the corner of the bar, hiding. Coming from behind the bar, Tifa hurried over to Marlene and tried to get her out of hiding, "Marlene! Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" Marlene looked up at Tifa and nodded. Tifa smiled at the little girl and turn to walk towards the blonde, standing in front of him. Marlene followed her while hiding behind her legs.

Tifa smiled, putting her hands behind her back, "Welcome home, Cloud. Looks like everything went well. Did you fight with Barret?"

Not looking her in the eyes, he crossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah."

She sighs, "I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little. I was worried."

He didn't understand why she should be worried. It's not like she has ever worry about him since they were little. The only one who ever was was Rei. But he didn't tell her that for not wanting to hurt her feelings. Her eyes lowered themselves as they caught something colorful in his hand.

"Flowers? How nice… You almost never see them here in the slums. But… A flower for me? Oh Cloud, you shouldn't have…"

He raises an eyebrow at her conclusion. She was already thinking that the flowers were for her. But, since he has no use for them, he was about to give it to her until his eyes went down to Marlene. The little girl had bright green eyes with light brown hair wearing a red dress. Even though she didn't look anywhere near as Rei, the way how her eyes sparkle at the flowers reminded him of how Rei's were when she sees something that is either pretty or catches her attention.

Deciding on giving her the flower, he knelt down on the floor on one knee as he held the flower up towards the little girl. Seeing him giving the flower to her, Marlene looked up to Tifa, who was smiling down at her and nodded her head, telling her to get it. Slowly taking steps towards him, Marlene shyly reaches out for the flowers. When she had them in her hand, she quickly ran to hide behind Tifa again.

Standing back up, Cloud saw Tifa giving him a small smile at his sweet gesture just now. Shrugging, he turned away from her and waited for Barret to come in. Tifa sigh, disappointed in his response to her. She thought that after all these years, he would have at least be happy to see her. But no, she knew who he really wanted to see. There was always and _only_ one person who could make him truly smile. And yet, it has been years since she has last seen the girl.

Cloud mentally shook his head when Barret didn't come into the building. He decided to head for the door to check to see what was taking him so long until he heard fast heavy footsteps. Jumping out of the way, Cloud watch as Barret dashed into the building and stop himself in the middle of the room, checking to see if everyone was there.

Running up to him, Marlene ran with her arms out, shouting excitedly, "Papa, welcome home!" Smiling down at her, he picks her up to set her on his shoulder. He then notices something in her hand, "Huh? Where'd you get that flower?"

Smiling, she answered, "Cloud gave it to me."

"Oh…" he trailed off as he gave Cloud a bemused look.

Cloud didn't look at them. He stared down at the floor, patiently waiting for the gunman to give his little speech. Grunting, Barrett looks back at his daughter, "Did you thank him?" She was quiet for a bit, which made Cloud look at the girl when she turns to look at him with a smile, "Thank you, Cloud. We'll take care of you."

Her words reminded him a bit of Rei. He quickly turns to look away. Hearing Barret grunt, Tifa looked at him in concern, "You all right, Barret?" Waving his hand, he shouted, "Great! Now get in here, fools! We're startin' the meetin'!" With that, he heads down to the basement using the pinball machine while still carrying his daughter.

The floor where the machine soon goes down as an elevator. The others soon started following him down as well. Seeing Tifa still behind the bar and not with the others, Cloud walks up to her. She looks up from her cleaning when she saw him, "Sit down." Accepting her offer, he sat down on the bar stool in front of her.

When he sat, she offered, "How about… something to drink?" Thinking about it, he waves his hand in front of him, "Give me something hard."

She nodded, "Just a minute. I'll make one for you."

Going down behind the bar, she grabbed some of the alcohols and started mixing them before sliding the cup down to him. Catching it, he looks down at it, swirling the drink a bit in his hand before taking a gulp. Tifa came back to stand in front of him.

She leaned on the counter, "You know, I'm relieved you made it back safely."

Confuse, he puts the glass down, "What's with you all of a sudden? That wasn't even a tough job."

Standing up straight, she puts her hands behind her back, looking down at the floor, "I guess not… You were in SOLDIER." Looking back up at him, she smiles, "Make sure you get your pay from Barret."

Drowning his drink, he sets the cup back down on the bar and looks at her, "Don't worry. Once I get that money, I'm outta here." _'And start my search on finding Rei,'_ he thought, getting up.

Before he could leave, Tifa asked, "Cloud. Are you feeling alright?" Not understanding her question, he slowly answered, "...yeah... Why?" Shaking her head, she averts her eyes from him, "No reason. You just look a little tired I guess." Not wanting to question her any further, Cloud decided to finally follow the others down the basement.

Arriving down there, Cloud could see everyone doing their own things. He looked at the TV. It showed the bombing that they had just done not too long ago with President Shinra on screen, giving his little speech, "...today the No. 1 Reactor was bombed. The terrorist group AVALANCHE has claimed responsibility for the bombing. It is expected that AVALANCHE will continue its reign of terror. But citizens of Midgar, there is no need to fear. I have immediately mobilized SOLDIER to protect our citizenry against this senseless violence. Thank you and good night." It then went back to the reporters talking.

"Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya. Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" asked Barret, punching the punching bag while not looking at him.

Crossing his arms, he thinks through their earlier mission. Cloud didn't see any SOLDIER'S. They were all mostly Shinra grunts and other robotics that mostly check the perimeters. He shook his head, "None. I'm positive."

Barret gave a punch to the punching bag before looking at him, "You sound pretty sure."

Cloud huff as he narrows his eyes at him, "If there was anyone from SOLDIER you wouldn't be standing here now."

Grunting, Barret glare back at him as he tries to lunge for him but Biggs quickly went behind Barret to hold him back, "Don't you go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in SOLDIER." Cloud turned away from him with his arms crossed. Barret throws Biggs off as he stood there, seething, "Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in SOLDIER are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for AVALANCHE now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' on to Shinra."

Pissed, Cloud quickly spun back around to face him as he fumed, "Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it... that's all." Walking up to him, Cloud glared at him, "I'm going upstairs. I want to talk about my money." He then turned back around to leave. Tifa came rushing down the basement as she tried to stop him, "Wait, Cloud!"

"Tifa! Let him go! Looks like he still misses the Shinra!" said Barret, not taking his eyes off of Cloud.

Hearing him say that he misses Shinra, Cloud turn to glare at Barret, "Shut up! I don't care about either Shinra or SOLDIER!" He then starts to walk towards the elevator until he stopped to look at everyone in the room, "But don't get me wrong! I don't care about AVALANCHE or the Planet for that matter!" With that, he left the room.

Once he was finally away from the others, he looks around the bar to see if there were anyone else in the room. Seeing it empty, he was glad for it. It's like he told them, he didn't care about anyone or anything else. The only one whom he does care about is Rei and he needed to get out of Midgar to start his search for her.

Walking towards the front doors, he was about to leave until Tifa came up from the elevator, stopping him, "Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you. Please join us." Shaking his head, he starts for the doors again, "Sorry Tifa…" She quickly runs to stand in front of him with her arms out, "The Planet is dying. Slowly but surely it's dying. Someone has to do something." Narrowing his eyes at her, he huff, "So let Barret and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothing to do with me." Moving her arm away, he walks past her to go for the doors again.

"So! You're really leaving!? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood friend!?"

He clenched his hands as Rei flashed in front of his mind before fading. Unclenching, he slowly turns to her, "...Sorry." She frowns at him since he didn't say what she wanted him to say, "...You forgot the promise, too." Her sudden brought up of a promise puzzled him, "Promise?" Looking down on the floor, she said glumly, "So you DID forget." Looking back up at him, she had a look of determination as she walked to stand in front of him, "Remember... Cloud. It was seven years ago…"

~Flashback~

"Look, the Well. Do you remember?" Tifa asked, trying to refresh his memory. Thinking back to it, he remembered, "Yeah... back then. I thought you and Rei would never come, and I was getting a little cold. But then, Rei finally came."

 _Sitting by the side of the well, a fourteen-year-old Cloud was starting to get cold as he waited for Rei and Tifa to come. He jumped a little when he felt arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Cloud! Sorry to make you wait!" Turning around, he chuckles and hugs her back, "It's fine Rei. It seems now we're just waiting on Tifa." She nodded and sat next to him, hugging his arm, "You're really cold Cloud. How long have you have been out here waiting?"_

 _Not wanting to tell her that he has been waiting for about an hour, he lied, "I've only been out here for fifteen minutes."_

 _She pouted and softly punch his arm, "Don't lie Cloud! I know you didn't stay out for fifteen minutes!"_

 _Before he could tell her the actual truth, he was saved when Tifa finally came, "Sorry I'm late." They both stopped their bickering as Tifa came to sit on the other edge from them, wearing her sky blue dress._

 _"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"_

 _Rubbing the back of his neck, Cloud looked at Tifa before looking at Rei, "Actually, I wanted to talk to the both of you." The girls look at each other, then looked at Cloud, waiting for what he needed to say. Taking a deep breath, Cloud finally told them, "Come this spring... I'm leaving this town for Midgar."_

 _Tifa seemed like she wasn't surprised by his announcement while Rei hugged his arm a bit tighter. It was quiet for a while until Tifa broke it, "...All boys are leaving our town."_

 _Cloud shook his head, "But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job."_

 _Letting go of his arm, Rei watch as he stands up with his hands clenched at his sides while a look of determination set in his eyes. He looks to the night sky, "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" This was the first time Rei has seen him so determined in anything. She can tell by the determination that shone in his eyes as he looks at the stars above._

 _"Sephiroth... The Great Sephiroth," mumbled Tifa._

 _Cloud then walks away from them to climb on the Well. Tifa didn't see him nod, but Rei did. Putting a leg up, Tifa held it, "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Deciding to support him, Rei nodded, "It is. But as long as Cloud is determined, he'll definitely make it." Cloud smiled at her confidence in him before it turns sad, "...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." It was quiet until they heard sniffling._

 _Looking at Tifa, they frown, "...huh?"_

 _She doesn't look at them. Instead, she looks down at the ground below them, "Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?"_

 _He shrugs, "I'll try."_

 _She looked up at them, "Hey, why don't we make a promise?" Rei and Cloud look at each other in what kind of promise she wanted to make._

 _"Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind… You come save me, all right?" she finally said._

 _Cloud was shocked at her proposal, "What?"_

 _Not looking at them, Tifa started swinging her legs, "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."_

 _"What?" Cloud asked, still shock at her weird proposal._

 _Tifa pouted at him, "Come on-! Promise me-!"_

 _Before he could make that promise, Rei jumped in. She pouted at them, "What about me? I want someone to rescue me too." Laughing, Tifa stood up and wrapped an arm around the younger girl, "Okay, Cloud will come and save the both of us if we're ever in a bind." Tilting her head, Rei frown at her, "Aren't you being trained on hand combat Tifa?"_

 _Facing away from the girl, Tifa humphed, "A girl can dream can't she?"_

 _Rei giggled, making Cloud smile at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Tifa, however, and mischievously smile at the boy. She suddenly jumps to hug the girl over her shoulders, almost making the both of them fall._

 _"T-Tifa?" asked Rei, wondering on her sudden change of mood. Rei couldn't see since Tifa was hugging her, but Tifa had winked at Cloud as what she said made him blush, "You're right Rei. I am being trained in hand combat. Since you're the only one who doesn't know how to fight yet, Cloud can be your hero when you need him." The both of them blush. She giggled at their adorableness._

 _"So, Cloud. If you can't keep the Promise to me, keep the Promise to Rei."_

 _Blushing, he nodded, "All right… I promise."_

~End of Flashback~

Putting her hands behind her back, Tifa tilts her head, "You remember now, don't you... our promise?" Sighing, he softly shook his head, "I'm not a hero and I'm not famous. I can't keep... the promise. To the both of you." Huffing at his stubbornness, Tifa clenched her hands, "But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined SOLDIER. So come on! You've got to keep your promise…"

Before Cloud could say anything, Barret came up to the bar by climbing up the pipe instead of taking the elevator. Jumping, he landed behind Tifa, "Wait a sec big-time SOLDIER! A promise is a promise! Here!" Grabbing something from his pocket, he threw the wad of cash to Cloud's feet. Picking it up, Cloud stared at it. He thought about the promise. Tifa said that if he couldn't keep it for her, then to keep it for Rei. Well, he was already going to keep it for her by searching for her once he leaves Midgar anyways.

Clenching the money, Cloud look at Barret, "This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

Perking up, Tifa clapped her hands together, "What? Then you'll...!"

Looking at the gunman, Cloud crossed his arms, "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it for 3000." Barret was baffled at the request, "What… !?" Angry, he was going to try and pummel the ex-SOLDIER until Tifa stopped him, "It's ok, it's ok." She leaned in and whisper, "We're really hurting for help, right?" Frowning, he debated, "That money's for Marlene's schoolin'..." Looking at Cloud, he finally made a decision. He brought two fingers up, "2000!" then turn his back to him with his arms cross. Smiling, Tifa walked up to Cloud, "Thanks, Cloud." He gave her a nod as he walked around her to go back down into the basement to sleep for the night.

~Next Day~

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, waking up to start his next mission. He looked around the room and saw that everyone has left the basement. Getting up from where he sat, he decided to head upstairs. When he got there, Tifa and Barret were there waiting for him.

"Good Morning! Cloud! Did you sleep well?" asked Tifa, putting her hands behind her back.

Rubbing his neck, he cracked it, "Barret's snoring kept me up…"

Panicking, she quickly ran up to him and whisper, "Keep it down, he'll hear you. Barret's always edgy before an operation."

Cloud merely gave a nonchalant shrug. She sighs at his quiet response. Barret grunted, taking steps towards them, "Alright, enough chit-chat you two. Our target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first. I'll fill you in on the train."

"I'm going this time," said Tifa.

Sighing, Cloud nodded. She smiles and turns to Marlene, "Marlene, you watch the store while we're gone!" Marlene smile and wave to them from behind the bar counter, "All right! Good Luck. Take care!" Waving and nodding to her, they all left the bar and started towards the train station. When they got there, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie were already there waiting for them. Stopping in front of the train's entrance, they all look at each other and nodded before boarding the train.


End file.
